L'éclat d'un cristal
by Kaleiya
Summary: UA. Alors qu'il se cache d'Orochimaru, Sasuke rencontre Naruto lors d'une fete au pays de l'eau tandis que des choses étranges alerte les autres pays. Fantasy, Romance, Yaoi. En hiatus
1. Vocabulaire

Vocabulaire et notions nécessaire pour comprendre la fic :

Elle se déroule dans un monde parallèle que j'ai créé et sur lequel j'écris un roman. La fic ne sera pas aussi complète que celui-ci et ne reprendra pas tous les éléments.

**Pays** :

_Continent solaire_ :

Idert : Royaume de l'eau peuplé de divers artistes, de foudroyant et de diverses personnes descendant de créatures marines. Son emblème est le dauphin et ses intentions sont souvent pacifiques. Sa capitale est Aquassiar.

Gasards : Royaume du feu dépourvu de magie et au sein duquel on peut trouver la classe rare des moines ainsi que des utilisateurs d'armes à feu et de différentes armes. Son emblème est double : le cheval pour ceux qui ne sont pas moines et le phénix pour les moines et alchimistes. En guerre avec Uxirdenq. Sa capitale est Firetown.

_Continent lunaire_ :

Uxirdenq : Empire de la terre aux mœurs légères et peuplés de pirates, voleurs, nomades et autres personnes n'ayant pas froid aux yeux. Son emblème est le serpent et est en guerre constante avec Gasards. Sa capitale est Sunatopia.

Jarsen : Pays partagé en deux : la république du vent est aux humains et symbolisée par un cygne, la terre des démons appartient au roi des démons qui veille à l'équilibre du monde. Les ruines de Windhope n'appartiennent à personne. Sa nouvelle capitale est Moonblue.

_Archipels et îles indépendants_ :

Vazorgan : Grand archipel dont la capitale est Lysen. Son système est soit-disant démocratique mais la présence des soldats de Gasards laisse penser le contraire. Symbolisé par un rat.

Phityolis : Archipel sauvage qui serait peuplé de cannibales. Seuls les pirates osent s'y aventurer pour enterrer leurs trésors. Symbolisé par un singe.

Mellstinger : Ile prison appartenant à Gasards et dans laquelle sont enfermés les personnages les plus dangereux pour le royaume.

Mindalus : Archipel totalement indépendant du reste du monde et peuplé d'invocateurs et de chevaliers des cieux. Personne n'ose les attaquer par manque d'informations sur eux. Symbolisé par un mouton.

_Autre_ :

Monde Souterrain : Entrailles de ce monde appartenant aux dragons et à d'autres races n'existant pas à la surface. Les humains y sont interdits. Symbolisé par un dragon.

**Classes** :

(Je préciserai au début de chaque chapitre. Tout le monde ne possède pas de classe de combat)

**Races** :

Humain : Personne aux capacités équilibrées et possédant un grand choix de classes à pratiquer.

Sirène/Triton/Ondine : Etre aquatique vivant à Idert et s'unissant souvent à des humains. Respire sous l'eau et utilise celle-ci en combat. Ces êtres ont souvent un grand talent d'artiste.

Vampire : Etre buveur de sang possédant des compétences innées pour l'exorcisme et craignant le feu. Certains vampires, plus évolués, dévorent du temps.

Ange : Etre possédant une grande force physique et des compétences innées en magie blanche.

Semi : Un semi est un non-humain ayant perdu une moitié de sa race après avoir été déchu. Plus résistant que toutes les autres races mais rejeté.

Harpie : Etre de la montagne à la voix stridente, aux griffes acérées et très porté sur l'apparence physique.

Démon : Etre rare se faisant traquer par les autres races et auquel on reproche divers massacres. Les prêtres aiment à les sceller dans des humains. Ils aiment aussi se sceller entre eux.

Elfe : Etre aux oreilles pointues utilisant des arcs et des dagues. Très présent sur le continent solaire.

**Eléments** :

Division solaire : Foudre/Feu/Métal

Division lunaire : Air/Eau/Terre

Eléments supérieurs : Rêve/Temps/Ténèbres/Lumière

**Division de base des armes** :

Lame longue (épée…)

Lame courte (dague…)

Arme de jet (arc, javelot…)

Arme à feu (pistolet…)

Arme de force (hache, marteau…)

Arme de bois (bâton, sceptre…)

Autre (fouet…)

**Monnaies** :

Lorios : Monnaie en cours dans ce monde. Elle est souvent utilisée pour payer des petites sommes et possède l'avantage de passer inaperçue contrairement aux autres moyens de paiement.

Pierres précieuses : Autre moyen de paiement utilisé pour régler des frais assez importants la plupart du temps. Cependant, chaque pierre précieuse désigne un pays différent (Diamant : Uxirdenq, Rubis : Gasards, Emeraude : Idert, Saphir : Jarsen) et il peut donc être facile de savoir d'où vient quelqu'un en se basant sur celles-ci.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont et ne seront jamais ma propriété pour la simple et bonne raison que leur propriétaire est Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur** : A priori, c'est de moi cette fic…ah ouais…avec des noms pareils…

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke et peut-etre d'autre à venir.

**Rating** : M pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me suis point posé de limites…inquiéter vous…

* * *

**Classes du chapitre** :

Moine : Humain de Gasards entraîné au combat rapproché et utilisant son corps comme arme ainsi qu'un bâton. Peut infliger des paralysies par simple pression sur un muscle. Il médite afin de vider son esprit et de concentrer son énergie spirituelle pour plus tard.

Alchimiste : Ancien moine pouvant, en plus de ses capacités d'origine, peut utiliser l'alchimie ainsi que des armes à feu.

Nomade : Etre vivant dans le désert et utilisant l'harmonie lunaire pour se battre. Il est indépendant des autres classes.

Foudroyant : Manieur de foudre vivant à Idert et entraîné pour percer les défenses ennemies. Il s'arme parfois de griffes pour le combat rapproché et fait parti des unités les plus rapides.

Mage blanc : Unité de soin et de défense. Elle utilise des bâtons ou des arcs en plus de sa magie blanche.

Mage noir : Unité d'attaque venant des entrailles de ce monde (ou monde souterrain) et assez rare. Utilise traditionnellement des lames en plus de sa magie noire ainsi que la métamorphose.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Cette nuit-là dans les rues de Firetown, deux hommes étaient accompagnés de deux personnes encapuchonnées dans des capes rouges brodées de fils d'or. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale des ruelles qui étaient éclairées par des torches flamboyantes et arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville où se trouvait une personne encapuchonnée dans une cape vert foncé ainsi que trois chevaux. Les deux hommes saluèrent les trois avant de les quitter.

.- Vous avez mit le temps !!! Fit celui en vert.

.- Baisse d'un ton Lee ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter la garde royale de sa majesté ! Répliqua un des deux qui était en rouge avec une voix masculine.

.- Roh…

Le dénommé Lee rabattit sa capuche et découvrit sa coupe au bol et ses épais sourcils. Les deux autres en firent de même. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs mais l'un était un garçon et l'autre une fille.

.- Nous devons arriver à Ashred avant que l'on ne se remarque notre départ. Même si nous sommes deux moines de feu et un moine de jade, rien ne garantit que la reine ne voudra pas nous exécuter sur la place publique. Dit le garçon aux yeux blancs.

.- Cousin Neji…Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de quitter le temple ? Tu…tu viens juste de passer alchimiste…Commença la fille en tremblant légèrement.

.- Whaou Neji ! T'as seulement 18 ans et t'es déjà un représentant d'une des plus puissantes classes de ce monde ! Lança Lee avec admiration.

.- On en reparlera plus tard ! Il faut partir ! Siffla Neji en se préparant à monter sur l'un des chevaux.

.- Tu veux que je t'aide à monter Hinata ? Demanda Lee à la jeune fille.

Hinata fit non de la tête et grimpa sans difficulté sur le dos de sa monture. Les deux autres firent de même et se dirigèrent au trot à l'opposé de Firetown.

***

Au sein du désert de Uxirdenq se trouvait un temple dédié à la lune qui était représenté sous la forme d'une geisha tenant une fleur de lotus dans une main et une épée dans une autre. A l'intérieur du bâtiment se trouvaient deux personnes qui avaient déposé le corps d'une troisième au pied d'une statue représentant la geisha lunaire.

.- Tu vas pouvoir reposer en paix Haku. Fit le premier qui avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus.

.- Tes cendres seront dispersées dans le désert comme tu le désirais. Tes pouvoirs de glace vont grandement nous manquer. Ajouta le deuxième qui était brun aux yeux marrons.

.- Ton meurtrier subira le courroux du sable du désert s'il ose se montrer devant nous un jour. Nous t'en faisons la promesse.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis, le brun posa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et des lianes sortirent du sol stérile du temple pour s'enrouler autour du corps du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui aux cheveux roux sortit une bouteille d'alcool d'un sac à coté de lui et en renversa le contenu sur celui qui était mort avant d'y mettre le feu avec l'aide de deux silex. Ils regardèrent se consumer le corps du jeune homme puis, quand la combustion fut finie, ils sortirent du temple où attendait un simple chameau.

.- Fait attention à toi Yamato. Celui qui a prit la vie de notre frère de glace pourrait bien tenter de s'en prendre à toi. Fit le roux.

.- Cet avertissement vous concerne aussi Gaara. Remarqua Yamato en montant sur le chameau.

.- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir nous montrer plus vigilants qu'auparavant et éviter de traîner dans des zones qui nous sont défavorables.

.- Je saurais me montrer prudent en me rendant chez l'impératrice. Et vous, rester sur vos gardes en rejoignant votre tribu.

Ils se saluèrent de la main et Yamato partit à dos de chameau tandis que Gaara en créait un avec son sable. Une fois sa monture prête, il monta sur le dos de celle-ci et prit une direction différente de celle de son compagnon.

***

Dans la forêt près d'Aquassiar, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et a la peau pâle dormait sur la branche d'un arbre avec un chat noir perché un peu plus haut que lui. La lune lui donnait un air un peu fantomatique et révélait la cape gris sale dans laquelle il était emmitouflé ainsi que le bandage qu'il avait à sa main droite qui pendait à côté de lui. En bas de l'arbre, un homme aux cheveux gris et dont le bas du visage était caché sous un masque regardait vers celui qui était endormi.

.- Toujours à dormir dans les arbres celui-là. Soupira l'homme.

.- Il est encore là haut Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval avec des oreilles pointues et qui venait vers l'homme.

.- Oui Ino. Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il va encore filler avant que l'on ne se réveille. Soupira Kakashi.

.- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il reste près de la cité ? Un moment je crois.

.- Si j'ai bien compté, ça fera deux ans demain qu'il a débarqué quand on combattait cette bande de mercenaires qui était armée jusqu'aux dents.

.- Et on sait juste qu'il s'appelle Sasuke…Grâce à lui, on a pu remporter la victoire.

.- Oui mais j'ai toujours des doutes sur sa classe.

.- Pourtant, il semble être un foudroyant, tout comme vous.

.- Je sais…Mais c'est ce chat qui me met le doute.

Ino leva la tête vers le chat noir qui s'étirait avant de faire sa toilette. Elle reporta son attention sur Kakashi qui semblait pensif.

.- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut être d'autre. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de classes de combat. Dit-elle.

.- …Je lui en parlerai après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Finit-il par dire.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard attentif du petit félin qui, une fois qu'il ne les vit plus, se rapprocha du jeune homme en émettant un ronronnement.

***

Au sein d'une salle obscure et humide se trouvait une cellule derrière laquelle on entendait souffler une bête inconnue. Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus fit son apparition dans la salle et fit quelques pas vers la cellule. Soudain, une paire d'yeux ainsi que des crocs apparurent derrière les barreaux.

.- _Naruto. Quelle bonne surprise de te voir_. Fit la bête avec une voix caverneuse.

.- C'est pas réciproque…Fit le dénommé Naruto.

.- _Je me montre poli avec toi et voilà comment tu me réponds à moi, l'un des plus puissants démons de ce monde. Ce vieux loup n'est pas avec toi cette fois-ci ? _

.- Il a filé pendant que je dormais.

Le démon se mit à crier sa rage et colla sa tête aux barreaux, révélant son apparence de renard.

.- _Tu veux dire que tu as laissé ce sale démon nous fausser compagnie alors que je devais lui broyer les os ?!_ Vociféra le démon.

.- Kyuubi, tu sais que tu parles de ton roi là ? Demanda le jeune homme.

.-_ Roi des démons ou pas, je lui ferais la peau un jour ou l'autre pour m'avoir laissé dans cet état. _

.- Il a laissé un mot en partant.

.- _…Lis-le imbécile !_

Naruto soupira et chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il déplia.

.- « Chers Gamin et Kyu, pardon de partir comme ça à l'improviste…Commença le blond.

.- _Et il s'excuse en plus ! Coupa Kyuubi_.

.- …Kyu…

.- _…Continu…_

.- « …pardon de partir comme ça à l'improviste mais j'ai repéré des mouvements étranges venant de Jarsen et j'ai préféré aller voir ce que c'était au lieu de vous réveiller et ainsi vous priver de votre dernier jour à Aquassiar. Pendant que j'y pense gamin, j'ai vu un gosse de ton age à peu près qui pourrait fortement intéresser notre renard à neuf queues… »

.- _Un gosse qui pourrait m'intéresser ?_

.- « …et que tu devrais pouvoir repérer grâce au chat noir qui le suit comme son ombre… »

.- _UN MAGE NOIR ?!!!_

.- « …Si tu arrives à entrer en contact avec lui, essaye de le convaincre de t'accompagner avant qu'un sale serpent ne le fasse… »

.- _Il doit parler d'Orochimaru je suppose…_

.- « …Bon courage pour la suite et portez-vous bien ! Signé Libra-Sama. » Je croyais qu'on ne trouvait pas de chats sur ce continent ?

.- _On n'en trouve que dans les temples de Jarsen et dans le monde souterrain, là où est née la classe maudite des mages noirs._

.- Classe maudite ?

.- _…Tu lui poseras la question quand tu le trouveras…Maintenant, laisse moi dormir !_

Le démon recula dans sa cage et ferma les yeux laissant le jeune Naruto disparaître de la salle obscure.

* * *

Auteur vs persos:

Orieul: ...(regard noir sur l'auteur)

Sasuke: C'est nouveau ca.

Naruto: J'les croyais copines ces deux-là !

Itachi: Le truc, c'est qu'Orieul ne sait pas qui va jouer son role.

Naruto: ...Merde...

Sasuke: Ya que deux personnes possibles...

Kaleiya: Hé hé...Ne pas me tuer...

Orieul: Donne le nom !

Kaleiya: Hey ! T'es censée me soutenir !

Orieul: PAS QUAND JE SAIS QU'UN TRUC ROSE RISQUE DE PRENDRE MA PLACE !!!!

Itachi: ...Avec du bol, elle fera le sale travail à notre place...

Sasuke: Ca nous arrangerait bien la vie.

Naruto: Surtout la tienne...

Sasuke: ...Rien que de penser à Chuuya...

BalaiMan(arrive avec un balai et fait un grand sourire avant de disparaitre)

Naruto: ...C'était qui ce type ?

Sasuke & Itachi: Vaut mieux ne pas chercher. Et laissez une review tant que l'auteur est vivante !


End file.
